


Little one

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Klaus ordered a kid's shirt on accident; Diego makes use of it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Little one

Today is yet another day that the Hargreeves siblings quarrel. Klaus and Luther are yelling at each other in the living room, pointing fingers at who must be the culprit.

“It has to be you, Klaus! You’re the only person lousy enough to make this kind of mistake!” Luther screams.  
“Oh? Now you think I’m the lousy one? Look at yourself, Luther!” Klaus screams back.

Diego walks in, already exhausted from work; he notices the pink, cartoony package on the table.

“What’s that?” He asks.  
“It’s a paw patrol merch, you dumb ass. Can’t you tell?” They both yell back.  
“And you two are arguing because….?” Diego was too tired to be sarcastic.  
“Because!” Luther breathes in, a sign that he was about to yell even louder. “Klaus borrowed my money without telling me it was for this stupid little shirt, and now, we just realized it was made for children! There’s no way he could put this small shirt through his big forehead!”  
“Well, I- well, god, I don’t even know what to say!” Klaus sighs.  
“Huh, you two really are stupid.” Diego chuckles. “Now there’s no use for- wait a minute.”

They look at Diego quizzically. He laughs and grabs the paw patrol package before running upstairs.

“Five!” Diego slams the door open. His brother raises an eyebrow as if he was saying, ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing in my room?’

“Well,” Diego grins, “I’ve got something for you, little one.”  
“Stop calling me that!” Five finally answers.  
“Come here.”  
“What do you have there in your hand, tell me first.”  
“It’s a surprise,” Diego says. “Take your shirt off first and close your eyes, I’ll tell you then.”  
“That’s creepy! I know you’re probably going to put another shirt on me, but why on earth would I ever take my shirt off in front of you? Riddle me that.” Five says, a little suspicious.  
“Because you love me very much.”  
“You’re stupid.”  
“But am I wrong?” Diego asks.  
“No,” Five sighs, “you’re not. Fine, I’ll do it.”

He takes his blazer, his vest, his shirt, and his undershirt off.

“Damn,” Diego looks confused, “can’t imagine how hot you are all the time, wearing all of that.”  
“Oh, I’m hot all the time.” Five chuckles at himself like an old man.  
“Shut up.”  
“You shut up first. Now, just put another shirt on me or something.”  
“Okay, little one.” Diego mumbles.  
“SHUT UP!”

When Diego’s done, he’s pretty impressed at the end result. Five looks absolutely adorable in his new white-and-blue paw patrol shirt.

“What the hell is this?” Five looks down at what he’s wearing.  
Diego couldn’t even answer, because he’s too stunned at how cute Five is.  
“I’m going to take it off.” Five says.  
“You’re not going to take it off.” Diego suddenly regains the ability to speak at the threat of his brother taking off the shirt. “Because I’m not going to let you.”

Upon saying that, Diego pulls Five in, hugging him so tightly he cannot move his arms.

“Let me go!”  
“No.”

Five tries to wiggle this way and that way to try and find a way to break free, but it’s not of any use. He finally stops, secretly praying he’s not going to suffocate.

“I love you,” Diego says. Five thinks for a minute before he answers.  
“I love you too. A lot.”


End file.
